So a wizard, a girl and a dog walk into
by serendip
Summary: Shigure manages to stumble across Diagon Alley. Eriol and Tomoyo are hanging out there and there is a case of mistaken identity by the trio. Written both as a birthday present for harpy and in response to the 31days theme for September 6Hogwarts, a life


So a wizard, a girl and a dog walk into…

Shigure patted his suit, his cigarette hanging loosely out of the corner of his mouth. He hated the monkey clothes, but they were inevitable when he went into town to meet with the publishers. Give him a yukata anyday. He knew exactly where his lighter was when he wore his yukata—tucked in his sleeve, its weight a swinging pendulum while he walked. He pouted and his cigarette drooped even lower. That and the last time he had worn his yukata in London, people had given him funny looks.

Although, now that he thought about it, everyone walking down this street seemed to be wearing long flowing robes. Shigure frowned as he continued to absently pat his jacket. Even the children were wearing robes. It was very peculiar.

A flame appeared in front of his face and he lifted his head, lighting his cigarette. Shigure crouched down and enjoyed his cigarette.

"You know, it's rather difficult for non-wizards to find this street," the voice said as the flame disappeared.

Shigure shrugged. "I had some time to kill before I met up with my publishers," he said before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

There was a pause. Shigure looked up to see a young man peer intently at him.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call you a Muggle. A curse that old and that grand in scope is bound to change you," the young man continued, the light glinting off his enormous glasses.

"Shigure Sohma," Shigure said, sticking his hand out to the young man.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," the young man said, shaking Shigure's hand.

"Hiiragizawa-kun!" a young woman said in Japanese. She didn't get any further because at that point, she tripped and landed with open arms on Shigure's back.

Shigure sighed and in a cloud of smoke, his suit fell to reveal his other, furry form.

The young woman stood up, blushing and offering profuse apologies. She did not even blink an eye at Shigure. Shigure blinked, still puffing away at his cigarette.

"Daidouji-san, you must be careful! You mustn't let your excitement fluster you. I wouldn't want you to scrape your lovely knees," Eriol said, brushing Daidouji's skirt while he stared at her knees. Shigure had to agree, they were lovely knees.

Eriol turned to Shigure and bowed. "I'm sorry about that, Sohma-san. Daidouji-san can be rather single-minded when stalking her prey."

"I'm sorry, Sohma-san. Hiirgizawa-kun is right, I shouldn't forget my manners," Daidouji said as she bowed.

Shigure nodded, letting his tongue loll slightly, his cigarette falling to the ground. He began to pout again, but Eriol was kind enough to pick it up and place it back in between his teeth. Shigure would have to remember to get Eriol's information. Kindred spirits like these were rare and far between.

"SNUFFLES!" someone shouted before assaulting Shigure.

That someone unfortunately was a boy. Shigure sighed. He would much prefer that Daidouji hug him. She smelt very nice. But Eriol seemed to have precedence. A girl like Daidouji would not let just any male stare at her knees. You could tell.

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS STILL ALIVE!" the boy continued shouting. Shigure really wished the boy would stop yelling. In his dog form, Shigure's hearing was particularly keen and the boy seemed to feel the need to aim his voice at Shigure's ears.

"Harry, you know very well Snuffles is not alive. You saw him…er put down," a girl with frizzy hair said as she tried to tug Harry off. "Ron, help me before these people yell at Harry for molesting their dog." The girl motioned to the tall red-headed boy standing behind her.

Ron peered at Shigure before turning to the girl with frizzy hair.

"Dunno, he sort of looks like Snuffles. Maybe Harry's right?" Ron said. He knelt in front of Shigure. "Is it you, Snuffles?"

Shigure barked loudly. What sort of name was Snuffles? A dog of Shigure's stature would have a name like Sparkles. Snuffles? That was a sound someone made when they had a cold. Shigure barked again.

Eriol seemed to be hiding a fit of giggles. Daidouji raised her eyebrow.

"Sparkles? Nakuru would approve," Eriol said. Daidouji smiled and nodded.

"There you are, Harry!" a red-headed girl said before launching herself on top of Harry. Shigure sighed. If only this Harry person would move. This red headed girl was pretty cute too. Shigure felt Harry tense up. Hmm, that was interesting. It wasn't like a boy his age to reject the advances of a cute girl. But the weepy, rejected girls were always more welcome to the friendly advances of an unattached male.

"Potter, how do you get yourself into these spots? I didn't know you swung the way of the dog. This will surely go into my memoirs, 'Hogwarts, a life.' I take my duty as educator of the public very seriously," someone drawled. Shigure looked up and saw a pale and pointy young man.

"Malfoy," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Malfoy-kun!" Eriol said, now turning his full beam onto Malfoy.

Malfoy at this point jumped. The red-haired girl also tensed, causing Harry to tense even more.

"Ginny-chan!" Daidouji said, turning her sparkles on. Shigure felt his heart melt in adoration. That was an impressive sparkle. If only he could sit in her shadow and learn from the true master.

Malfoy and Ginny fled the scene before Eriol and Daidouji could continue their greetings.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned their complete, horrified attention on Eriol and Daidouji. Unfortunately, it was at this point, the affect of Shigure's curse ebbed. It took Harry a moment to realize he was now holding onto a v. adult and v. naked man.

Harry launched off.

Ron shook his head. "I told you that extra pint of butterbeer was a bad idea, Hermione."

"No, I told you that, Ron," Hermione pointed out primly, shaking her hair into Ron's face.

Eriol handed Shigure a yukata.

"That suits you much more, Sohma-san," Eriol said, smiling brightly. "Please feel free to keep it, but only if you promise to wear it to tea at my home. I'm afraid we have to be off now however." A card appeared between Eriol's fingers and he handed that to Shigure.

"Here is my contact information. You must promise to call me, or I'll be very cross," Eriol said, wagging his finger at Shigure.

"I will be there too, Sohma-san," Daidouji said. "Take care!"

Shigure sighed and put another cigarette in his mouth, fishing the lighter out of his yukata sleeve. He was in no rush. His editor always looked cuter when she was panicking over him anyways.


End file.
